


Photographs

by latarde



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Slightly Spicy, lesbians in love, marriage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latarde/pseuds/latarde
Summary: Tzuyu, Momo and a Polaroid.
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Chou Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, It's pretty light - Relationship, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, but - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait, enjoy this!! <3

Chou Tzuyu felt like she was an absolute cliche. She felt like her entire life was a netflix coming of age movie and she couldn’t do anything but laugh about it. Throughout these years, she has found out about her passion for animals and found out that she had a habit of falling in love with her best friends. She found herself coming to terms with the fact she’s a lesbian and that nothing in the world could change that fact about herself. 

She’s sixteen when she realizes that she likes girls. It’s always been there, jammed between her lungs every single time that she saw a pretty girl. But once she kisses her childhood best friend Elkie and they’re suddenly cuddling more -- It’s pretty obvious to her then. There’s a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knows that this is what attraction feels like. She catches herself staring at the buttoned-up her friend would wear and how pretty blush looks on her cheeks.

When she’s eighteen, she finds herself dating a guy. Elkie had found herself a nice guy and Tzuyu needed something to distract her. Was it the best thing to do? No. But still, she does it. His name is Eunwoo and he has a pretty smile. They hold hands a lot and they kiss a little too much, but Tzuyu can’t help but think about Elkie. She can’t help but think about how soft her hands were and how tender her lips felt against hers. And one night, she bursts out in tears. Eunwoo eventually becomes her best friend but unlike the others, she wouldn’t be falling for him. 

During her senior year, Elkie and her drift apart. It hurt, it hurt more than anything in the world. It hurt losing your best friend and it hurt losing what felt like the love of her life. So, Tzuyu takes the drastic choice of moving across countries for college. She thought about the possibility of meeting pretty girls and throwing away Elkie in the past. And it worked. 

Now, fast forward, it’s spring and she’s twenty-four. She’s playing with a polaroid that her parents sent her and beside her, sits the current owner of her heart. Hirai Momo, her roommate and somebody that throughout these years, has turned into her best friend. She’s shoving a wrap in her mouth and flipping through her books. Unlike Tzuyu, who was studying to become a veterinarian; Momo was studying to become a nutritionist. She’s studying for the exam that’s brewing close and Tzuyu raises the mint polaroid teasingly. 

“Our future nutritionist is studying hard.” Tzuyu calls out and Momo looks over. There’s a piece of lettuce hanging from her mouth and she’s covering her mouth in embarrassment. 

“Stop it, you’re so annoying!” Momo whines, trying to eat and study. Tzuyu can’t help the laugh that leaves her mouth. “I’m trying to study. Plus, I don’t look cute.” She excuses and the tallest of the two rolls her eyes. Momo always looks good. Her hair is pulled into a messy ponytail and she’s wearing a jacket that’s too big for her. 

“You always look cute.” Tzuyu says and Momo snorts. 

“Your parents told you to take pictures of things you’d miss when you go back home.” Momo says and Tzuyu can’t help the laugh that leaves her mouth. Her parents had no idea that she wasn’t going back home. She had intentions of going to America for work, following Momo’s steps. But only the two of them know that. 

“I’m not going back home, so I’ll just take a picture of a pretty girl.”

Momo cheeks turn red and she laughs, looking over at the trees. Tzuyu only smiles happily. 

Tzuyu has never told Momo about her sexuality and Momo has never told her about hers either. They simply fit together and never doubted anything from the other. They’re absolutely Momo and Tzuyu. The tall girl clicks for the polaroid and while she waits for the picture, she doesn’t catch the look of fondness that Momo sends her. 

It’s a few weeks after their finals and they’re having fun at one of the new roller rinks near the university. This time, they’re not by themselves. Their mutual friends Dahyun and Sana are following behind them. This time, Dahyun is the one carrying the pastel mint polaroid that Tzuyu would always carry around. 

Tzuyu is rollerskating ahead of them and she’s actually pretty good at it while Momo on the other hand, is struggling with her balance on the wheels. Which is ironic since she’s quite good at dancing.

“Tzuyu!” Momo calls out, almost in a panic and the tallest girl instantly laughs. “Please help me out. Don’t leave me behind.” She whines.

Tzuyu reaches out for her hand and they’re lacing fingers. Momo’s struggling and soon, she’s getting used to them. They’re in their own world and Momo feels her heart flutters. She looks over at the other and she’s absolutely in love with the other. 

“Catch a perfect picture.” Sana says. She’s holding onto Dahyun too, a little too clumsy on her own. “Please, so you can help me out.” 

Dahyun does take the picture and eventually, she holds onto Sana to meet up with her friends. (That absolutely emerged in their own world.)

This time, they’re a little bit drunk and alone. They’re locked in their dorm and this time, the polaroid is resting under Momo. They’re kissing a little sloppily but it still pleasures the both of them. Tzuyu’s taller than the other, she’s all limbs yet she’s sitting on the other’s lap. Her bra is in full display and her lips are swollen. She feels like she can’t breathe but she feels utterly complete. 

“More, more, more.” She whispers, almost moans - holding onto Momo’s bare shoulders and they’re kissing each other with an utter passion. Momo’s beautiful and Tzuyu can’t keep her hands off her. She can’t keep her lips out of her either. None of them can’t. 

Eventually Tzuyu is laying on her bed, utterly nude and Momo eventually finds the polaroid between the sheets. She imitates Tzuyu, bringing the polaroid into the view and Tzuyu instantly blushes harshly. But she’s not shying away from it. 

“Momo!” She says and the other can’t help the laugh that leaves her mouth. 

“Can I?” 

Tzuyu nods. 

The flash goes off and Tzuyu reaches for the camera, 

"Now you."

It’s two weeks after graduation and they’re visiting Tzuyu’s hometown. Tzuyu had informed her parents that she wouldn’t be staying home and that she was romantically involved with Momo, two timebombs and she was absolutely surprised that they were accepting. What they didn’t like, was the fact that Momo and Tzuyu didn’t have a label to their relationship. But then again, they simply shrugged it off. It was between them anyways. 

The girls were in Tzuyu's backyard and they were laying under the tree that comforted Tzuyu throughout her teenage years. They’re over the blanket and Momo’s holding the polaroid. The polaroid that accompanied them throughout their relationship. Tzuyu’s eyelids are falling and she’s enjoying the breeze. 

There’s a flash and Tzuyu jumps. 

“Momo, what are you doing?” She asks, but she doesn’t move an inch. Momo was slowly growing more attached to the polaroid than the other. 

“You always take pictures of me, let me take a picture of you.” Momo says and Tzuyu snorts. 

“Last time, you took pictures of me naked-” 

“Shut up.” Momo giggles, her cheeks bubble in pink. 

“Do I at least look good?”

“Absolutely stunning.”

“How does it feel to date the prettiest girl on Earth?” Tzuyu asks and Momo shrugs. 

“I don’t know. How does it feel?”

“I hate you!” Tzuyu whines, turning over and her back is facing the camera. Momo lets go of the polaroid and reaches for the other. Their eyes interlock and Momo smiles. 

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever done.” 

"Do you mean it?" Tzuyu questions, insecurities bubbling in her eyes and Momo nods. 

"I mean it." 

Tzuyu leans over, planting a kiss on her lips and they're both in utter euphoria. 

“Mommy! Come on!” 

The voice pulls them apart and this time, it's ten years later. This time -- Tzuyu's long hair has been chopped to their shoulders and Momo's hair is the absolute opposite. The mint polaroid is now a bright yellow and the party of two, is a party of three. 

"Me or her?" Momo asks and Sakura, their five year old crosses her arms. She hates when they make those jokes. 

"Both of you! Come on!" She says, Momo stands up and Tzuyu grabs her polaroid instead of standing up. Momo's running to their little girl and Sakura tilts her head at Tzuyu.

"Mommy!" She calls once again and she's the exact image of Tzuyu. Her parents absolutely adored their granddaughter. 

“Hold on, hold on!” Tzuyu says, thinking for a second and instead, she pushes the polaroid to the side. There’s no need to take a photo when this is her current beautiful reality. She hums, walking towards the others and she scoops her daughter in her hands. 

"Alright, I'm here. We're all together. Sakura, Tzuyu and Momo." 


End file.
